All iWant For Christmas Is You
by PD31
Summary: One-shot set in my Freddie Goes To Hollywood universe. After Freddie and Tori have had some recent disagreements she thinks of a nice way for them to make up.


All iWant For Christmas Is You

By PD31  
Disclaimer: I _still _don't own iCarly, Victorious, any of the episodes or any of the characters.  
Rating: T – some mature subject matter hinted at.  
Pairing: Teddie (Freddie/Tori)  
Summary: Set in my Freddie Goes To Hollywood universe. After Freddie and Tori have had some recent disagreements she thinks of a nice way for them to make up.

**AN: Hello everyone and Merry Christmas. As the summary says this is set in my FGTH universe (though a few years later). Please accept this in lieu of an update for that story – I know, it has been far too long since I updated it. I hope to correct that in the next week or so, keep your fingers crossed and in the meantime please enjoy this and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

Tori sat in the living room of the house she shared with her fiancé; they had moved in together over the summer after she finished college and, as they both were already making decent money, they could easily afford it. It was the afternoon of Christmas Eve and the brunette was sat home alone and feeling miserable. The pair had rowed again this morning; they had been arguing for a few days over just how much he had to work at this time of year. As a singer-actress, and the undisputed hottest rising star in Los Angeles, she had a little more control over her schedule, able to stay out of the recording studio any time she didn't feel like it and, while she was at the beck and call of the studio for whom she was making the movie, they were willing to work around her music schedule – and _un_willing to pay too much overtime to the staff to work over the Christmas period.

So the half-Latina was hoping that she and her love would be able to spend a lot of time together over the holiday period but so far he had frustrated that plan by continuing to be hard at work, even on weekends and in the run-up to Christmas – he pointed out that he needed to continue establishing himself in the field. While she could understand, and agree with, his sentiments, it didn't mean she had to like it – hence the arguments between the couple. _At this rate_, she grimly mused, _the only time we'll be spending together will be when we have guests_; his mother was coming tomorrow to stay for a couple of days, her parents would be joining them on Boxing Day and their friends (Carly, her boyfriend, Sam and Cat and the rest of Tori's old friends from Hollywood Arts) would be visiting, along with her sister, the next day. The prospect of having virtually no quality alone-time with her man at all wasn't an appealing one for the star. Thinking back on their tiresome debates, she rested her head in her hands and groaned. She really didn't want another row, especially when it was something as important as his career that was at stake, but at the same time she was eager for them to spend a nice first Christmas together in their own place, after the years of living with parents or in college accommodation.

"I love you," she muttered, thinking of her man, "I need to tell you that – or _show_ you it – more often." Then she sighed. "I'm sick of fighting."

She grinned as an idea came to her and set her half-drunk glass of wine down on the coffee table. She raced up to their room and drew her pear phone from her jeans, checking the time on its clock. 3:30, he would be back in about a quarter of an hour as they were closing up early today for Christmas. She looked in the closet and quickly found the costume she had worn when she, Jade and Cat performed the Christmas song at Hollywood Arts a few years ago; she grinned at the memory and held the costume up to her body, thankful that she had pretty much retained her figure from her Senior year throughout their time together at college and patted her stomach gently, grateful that it too hadn't changed.

She quickly shed her clothes and pulled on the skimpy outfit, admiring herself in the full-length mirror as she did. _I'm gonna knock you dead in this_ she thought. She smiled as she heard the garage door open and his car pull inside. The door closed again and she heard the internal door open followed by his voice.

"I'm home!" The voice was bright enough but carried a hint of fatigue; whether from work or from the constant arguments the couple were having at the moment was something she didn't want to dwell upon just now. "Tori?" he called with a little concern in his voice as he failed to spot her, only the half-finished glass of wine, in their living room. "Tori?" he repeated, with more concern this time and aiming his shout upstairs as he exited the room.

The soon-to-be superstar was moved by the worry in his voice and thankful for the high end integrated sound system they had installed in their home. She used the remote to set going the song she wanted and made her way down the stairs. Freddie turned his attention to the stairs as he heard both the music and her footsteps over it; he grinned as her feet came into view, followed by the rest of the lovely girl, swaying seductively as she came fully into view half-way down the stairs and rapidly garnered his attention with her outfit.

"_I… don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need_," she began. His eyebrows rose a couple of inches as she descended the rest of the stairs, briefly took his hand to lead him back into the living room before releasing it again and walking towards the spruce tree in the corner of the room, feeling his eyes follow her every move.

"_And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_," her voice was full of sincerity as she turned her back on the neatly wrapped gifts waiting under the elaborately decorated tree and instead gazed deeply into his brown eyes.

"_I just want you for my own; more than you could ever know_," she advanced upon him and reached out her hand to rest on his chest. He sank back into the couch as she continued to walk forwards, hand pushing gently against him as her song continued.

"_Make my wish come true_," she sang in an almost pleading voice as she slid onto his lap and wrapped her right arm behind his neck as his arms encircled her waist. "_All I want for Christmas is… you._"

She kissed him passionately as she sat on his lap; both of them closed their eyes and allowed the feeling from their lips to dominate their senses, choosing touch over sight for the time being. They continued to make out while the song drifted over them, tongues dancing and teeth gently nibbling in a playful battle for dominance over their actions. Both would happily call a tie at the end.

"I love you," she whispered as the music ended.

"I love you too," he replied, stealing a kiss from her lips. "I'm sorry," he continued.

"_I'm_ sorry," she insisted, "I know you need to work, to get established, that it's just not as flexible as what I do. Sometimes I forget."

"I'll be spending a little less time there over the holidays," he resolved, "I've managed to fix it with the boss so that I can spend the next few days at home, I'm done until New Year."

Tori smiled and they kissed again.

"Now, we've had our fight, what can we do to make up?" he whispered deviously.

"I can think of a couple of things," she smirked back, removing the red and white hat from her head and sitting it on his instead. She then untied the scarf, took his right wrist in her left hand and brought it over towards his other arm.

He caught the meaning immediately and brought his wrists together, allowing her to gently wrap the scarf around them before tying it to hold them in place. She slid off his lap and tugged on the scarf to encourage him to his feet. She used his bound hands to lead her "captive" upstairs to their bedroom where he caught sight of her casual clothes strewn across the floor. He smiled at the sight and then at her.

"You did all this, just like that, all for me," he whispered with gratitude in his voice.

"Because I _love you_," she gazed into his eyes and her voice was absolutely genuine, "and I needed to show you just how _much_ I love you". She tugged on the scarf, bringing him in so she could claim his lips again.

She sat him down on the bed before untying his hands.

"You're gonna need them free so you can unwrap your present," she breathed seductively as she stood in front of him. His eyes lit up as he began to do just that.

* * *

**AN: So that was just a brief slice of Teddie life for Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please let me know if you did - or even if you didn't - via the review box. I _promise_ there'll be a new FGTH chapter soon, hopefully on New Year's Day. PD.**


End file.
